PASSWORD ACCEPTED
by xxXPercabeth-luverXxx
Summary: Annabeth Chase was in deep trouble. She and her friend, Thalia Grace were trying to unlock her best friend Percy Jackson's email account. They both had a science project that was due today, and Annabeth and Percy had decided to work on it together. They split up the work. But Percy forgot to send her his work. Now Thalia and Annabeth have to find his password before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is an AU by the way, and Percy isn't actually in this fic. Percy and Annabeth are best friends, not together yet, but I can assure you they will be a couple after this fanfic. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't-sob- own-sob- Percy Jackson-sob! TT**

Annabeth Chase was in deep trouble. She and her friend, Thalia Grace were trying to unlock her best friend Percy Jackson's email account. See, they both had a science project that was due today, and Annabeth and Percy had decided to work on it together. They split up the work, Annabeth doing one half and Percy doing the other. Percy had promised to mail her the half of the work he did but he forgot. Unfortunately he had gone out with a couple of his friends after school, (the project was due at 6:00) and Annabeth had no way of contacting him. He had left his phone here and she had no idea where he was.

"What? How is it not working? Have you tried 'PercyIsTheBest', or 'PercyJacksonIsAwesome'?" She asked frantically. Thalia sighed.

"Annabeth, those are not the passwords to his account, I already tried that. Anyways, only people who are self centered would keep passwords like that." She said with disgust. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She stared in misery at the two words imprinted on the screen.

 **Incorrect Password**

Then, she stiffened and stood straight up. This only happened when she had an idea.

"Thalia, you're a genius! Of course Percy's password wouldn't be about himself, it has to be about someone else!" Annabeth exclaimed. Thalia, however, was confused.

"Wait, who else would his password be about? It's not like he likes someone." Annabeth face palmed and rolled her eyes.

"Wait- OHHHHHHHHHHHH." Thalia said, recognition dawning on her. Annabeth nodded.

"Yes! It has to be about Rachel! He talks about her all the time!" It was true. Rachel was a popular and pretty girl, though instead of being mean and a b**** , she was nice and smart. But it was so annoying. Partially because most of the time he always brought up Rachel. It was always Rachel this, Rachel that, or 'Rachel looked so pretty today!' or 'Rachel's hair was in a french braid today' or 'I passed by Rachel today and she said hi and I said hi back!'. But it was also because I had a itty bitty crush on Percy. Fine, a huge crush on Percy. I had a crush on him for a while, but that idiot was too dense to notice. I gave him hints more than half the time but he was so oblivious that he only looked at me strangely and moved on.

"Wait, Rachel? I thought- oh, yeah, it's totally Rachel." I narrowed my eyes at Thalia.

"Thalia, what are you thinking?" I asked, suspicious.

"Nothing." She glared at me, and I sighed. Sometimes, trying to explain something to Thalia was like explaining something to a brick wall. Same goes for trying to convince her to do something she doesn't want to. That girl was as stubborn as concrete! She never admitted she had a crush, or could never take in the fact that she was wrong. It was sometimes even more frustrating then Percy not taking any hints.

"Try 'RachelIsAwesome'!" I said.

"Nope." Thalia said.

"RachelIsAmazing?"

"Nope."

"RachelJackson."

"Nuh uh."

"ILoveRachel."

"No."

This went on for a couple of minutes.

"Ughh!" I screamed. "Why isn't this working?" Thalia stayed quiet for a while like she was thinking, which was really rare.

"Annabeth, can you answer my next questions honestly?" She said, looking her dead in the eye.

"Umm, sure." Annabeth answered, feeling nervous. Thalia never was this serious. It must've been super important, what she was telling her next.

"Has Percy been paying any attention to Rachel recently?" Thalia asked, still dead serious.

Annabeth thought about it. He had quieted down about his crush on Rachel lately. He hardly talked about her, didn't notice her or stare at her in the hallways, and didn't daydream that often about her.

"N-no, not really." Annabeth said, stunned. Percy had a crush on Rachel for 3 years by now. It was unusual for him to just stop having a crush on her. Thalia smirked.

"And is Percy paying more attention to you recently?" Annabeth crossed her arms and knit her eyebrows.

"Where are you getting at Thalia? Are you saying that Percy has a new crush?" Suspicion rose inside her. How could Percy have a new crush and not tell her! They told each other everything. Percy always protected Annabeth and vice versa. In sophomore year, Annabeth had a crush on a popular boy named Luke Castellan who was in the football team. Annabeth told Percy, and he only looked suspicious but didn't say anything. Two weeks later, Luke asked Annabeth out and they started dating. But things went wrong almost immediately. Luke had wanted Annabeth to stop hanging out with Percy. Annabeth refused to stop, but they still continued to date. Annabeth drifted farther and farther away from Percy. Honestly, to her, when Luke kissed her, she felt like it was the most wrong thing in the universe. But she didn't say anything. Luke kept wanting Annabeth to stay away from Percy, but she kept refusing.

Around a month later, after one of Luke's football games, she was walking around the bleachers to meet Luke and congratulate him on his victory. Instead, she saw Luke kissing one of the cheerleaders. She broke down and immediately ran to Percy's house. He wasn't cold or mean towards her even though she had treated him horribly during that year. He welcomed her and comforted her. The next day at school Percy never left Annabeth's side. When Luke came up to Annabeth and tried to apologize, Percy shoved him up against a locker and threatened not to enter within a 10 foot radius around Annabeth.

"Just answer the question!" Thalia said, annoyed.

She was right though. Percy had been paying a lot more attention to Annabeth lately. Full eye to eye contact, becoming more casual around her (If that was possible. Percy and Annabeth were more close to each other than ever. But Percy had been noticing more tiny movements and changes around her. When she bit her lip, rubbed her arm, and any other small movement and he gave her a glance. It was always 'Your lip gloss is a lighter shade than yesterday!', 'Are your feeling cold? You're rubbing your arm a lot.' or 'You don't need to fix your hair, it looks great.'.

"Y-yeah. He has. A lot." Thalia smirked for the five thousandth time.

"Thank you. That is all I need to know." She typed something into the computer, and waited while it loaded.

"Thalia, what did you type in?"

"I typed in 'Annabeth Jackson'."

"Annabeth Jackson? As in me and Percy? Ha! That is never going to-" I was cut off by the two words imprinted on the screen.

 **Password Accepted**


	2. Reward for adopting story!

**Sorry guys, but I won't be updating this story. I might make a sequel to the story if this story isn't adopted by someone in seven days. Yes, this story is up for adoption. If you adopt this story, I will surprise you with ANY type of story you want. I need time to think up another sequel to the story. I need ideas, so it would be great if you could give any. If you want to adopt this story, just PM me. Again, you have seven days to adopt. I'm super sorry about it, it's just I'm caught up between basketball, dance, and a bunch of other activities. But please don't take more time than a month to update this story if you get rewarded with the adoption. Thanks guys!**

Sincerely,

xxXThalico-loverXxx


	3. Sorry! Another AN

**Ok! Turns out nobody will be adopting the story! But I will be making another chapter, from Percy's point of view! Imagine his reaction when he finds out someone hacked his account. And with the technology today, it won't take long to find out that it was his long time crush, Annabeth Chase! Ha! I hope you all are excited! I don't promise anything but I hope I can update within two weeks. Bye!**


End file.
